powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Hideaki Kusaka
is a recurring suit actor. He stopped being a Super Sentai warrior suit actor after the end of Boukenger (with the exception of one warrior seven years later), but continues playing Giant Robos and villains. Scenes of his character of Tottpatt were used for Baboo in most of Season 1 and the first episode of Season 2 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Roles Sentai *''Denshi Sentai Denziman'' - Daidenzin *''Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan'' - Sun Vulcan Robo, Hell Saturn *''Dai Sentai Goggle V'' - Goggle Robo *''Kagaku Sentai Dynaman'' - DynaRobo, Aton *''Choudenshi Bioman'' - Bio Robo, Saigon *''Dengeki Sentai Changeman'' - Gyodai/Change Robo *''Choushinsei Flashman'' - Flash King, Lah Deuce *''Hikari Sentai Maskman'' - Emperor Zeba, Great Five *''Choujuu Sentai Liveman'' - Gash (voice), Live Robo, Super Live Robo *''Kousoku Sentai Turboranger'' - Turbo Robo, Ragorn *''Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman'' - Gunther, Five Robo *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' - Gray, Jet Icarus *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' - Daizyuzin, Goryuuzin, Dragon Caesar, Tottpatt *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' - Ryūseiō (main)/Dairen'ō, Wang Tiger/Kiba DaiOh, Daijinryū *''Ninja Sentai Kakuranger'' - Ninjaman/Samuraiman, Muteki Shogun *''Chouriki Sentai Ohranger'' - Gunmajin, Ohranger Robo *''Gekisou Sentai Carranger'' - RV Robo *''Denji Sentai Megaranger'' - MegaSilver (primary), Galaxy Mega *''Seijuu Sentai Gingaman'' - Gingaioh/Shine Armor Gingaioh *''Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V'' - Go Blue (main), Victory Robo, Grand Liner, Max Victory Robo, Victory Mars *''Mirai Sentai Timeranger'' - Time Yellow, Time Robo Alpha, Time Robo Beta, Shadow Alpha, Shadow Beta *''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger'' - GaoBlack, GaoKing *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' - Kabuto Raiger, Senpuujin, Gourai Senpuujin, Tenrai Senpuujin *''Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger'' - AbareBlack, AbarenOh *''Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger'' - Doggie Kruger/Deka Master, Dekaranger Robo, Shake (9-10, also voice) *''Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger the Movie: Full Blast Action'' - Doggie Kruger/Deka Master, Dekaranger Robo *''Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger vs. Abaranger'' - Doggie Kruger/Deka Master, Dekaranger Robo *''Mahou Sentai Magiranger'' - Heavenly Saint Blagel/Dark Magic Knight Wolzard/Wolzard Fire, Wolkaiser, Sleipner *''GoGo Sentai Boukenger'' - Bouken Silver, Ryuuwon, Yaiba of Darkness, SirenBuilder *''Juken Sentai Gekiranger'' - Gorrie Yen, Kata *''Engine Sentai Go-Onger''- Kitaneidas, GunBir-Oh, Antenna Banki (episode 11) *''Engine Sentai Go-Onger: Boom Boom! Bang Bang! GekijōBang!!'' - Kitaneidas, GunBir-Oh, Engine Dai-Shogun *''Engine Sentai Go-Onger vs. Gekiranger'' - Kitaneidas, GekiTohja *''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' - Doukoku Chimatsuri, Shinkenoh, Daikaioh, Samuraihaoh *''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger the Movie: The Fateful War'' - Doukoku Chimatsuri, Daikaioh *''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger: GinmakuBang!!'' - Doukoku Chimatsuri, Kitaneidas, Daikaioh, Samuraihaoh *''Tensou Sentai Goseiger'' - Mons Drake, Kinggon, Robogorg, Gosei Great, Wonder Gosei Great *''Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Epic on the Movie'' - Kinggon, Wonder Gosei Great *''Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku'' - Gosei Great, Ground Hyper Gosei Great *''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger'' - Damaras, AkaRed, Doggie Kruger/DekaMaster, Ninjaman, Juju (voice) *''Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle'' - DekaMaster *''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen'' - Go-BusterOh *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger'' - Chaos, Kyoryuzin, Kyoryu Gray Power Rangers *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' - Baboo (Most of Season 1 and first episode of Season 2; Zyuranger footage) External links *Hideaki Kusaka at Wikipedia (Japan) *Hideaki Kusaka at the Kamen Rider Wiki *Hideaki Kusaka at the Metal Heroes Wiki Category:Suit Actors